Days Of Summer
by Kynodontes
Summary: Lily and Severus spend a summers day by the lake in Cokeworth in the holidays.


This is my first ever Lily/Severus fanfiction, so try and be kind :) It's set in the summer after their third year at Hogwarts so summer of 1974 (not that it really matters).

Enjoy x

P.S. for anyone who read my fic 'Going Out Of My Mind', although I'm not definitely done with it, I have hit a block. So if you guys want it continued then can you either review that story or PM me with ideas. Thanks x

XXXXXX

Lily's laugh rang through the surroundings, bouncing off the trees and reflecting off the water. Severus loved that sound; he could listen to it all day long if he was only given the chance. He turned to see Lily stepping out into the lake, holding her skirt so that it wouldn't drag in the water. Her face was lit up with her laughter and the way that the sun hit her hair made her look somewhat angelic.

This lake was Severus' favourite place in the world to be, here where he and Lily had first talked about magic and begun to forge their friendship which had lasted three years. Severus loved their tradition of coming back here in the summer holidays and spending hours upon hours just frolicking in the water and picnicking on the grass, under the cover of the big willow trees.

"Hey, Sev! Come in the water, it's really warm!" Severus got up from his spot on the grass, toed off his shoes, and went to join Lily in the water.

"AHH! Jesus, Lily, it's cold! Why'd you lie to me?" Severus exclaimed as his feet entered the water. He shivered and began to walk back to the shore.

"Aww, Sev, don't be such a spoil sport!" And with those words, Lily sprayed Severus with a handful of water. Severus let out a rather unmanly squeal upon feeling the cold water hit his face and neck, and chased Lily back into the water. Lily laughed as she continued to splash him with the cold lake water. Severus splashed back and created a huge spray that completely soaked the two of them. Lily lost her balance and screamed as she fell back into the water, pulling Severus with her.

"Look at what you did Sev," Lily said with a giggle.

"What _I_ did? Don't you mean what _you_ did? You started this." Severus laughed with her. Lily just whistled and looked up at the trees as though she had no clue what he was talking about. "Well, I was hot anyways." Severus said, bumping his shoulder gently into Lily's, eliciting another giggle and a smile from them both.

"Maybe we should get out of the water, you're shivering." Lily's expression was now one of concern as she was getting up out of the water. She held out her hand to Severus and he willingly took it and pulled himself up. Neither of them made any move to drop the others hand and instead walked back to the shore with their hands clasped.

They both settled on the grass, their hands still entwined, looking up at the shapes the clouds were making in the sky. They lay in comfortable for a few minutes until Lily pointed their clasped hands at a particularly strange shaped cloud in the sky.

"Look, Sev. That cloud looks like a unicorn!" Lily exclaimed in delight.

"Oh yeah, it does a bit." Severus replied. "Not as much as that one looks like a rabbit though." He repositioned their hands so they were pointing at a different cloud.

"What about that one?" Lily moved their hands to point at another cloud. "What does that one look like to you?"

Severus looked at the cloud in question and realised it held a strong resemblance to two people kissing. He wondered why Lily had pointed out that particular cloud, but the warm feeling in his stomach told him it wasn't a mistake. _Maybe she has finally realised I'm in love with her. Maybe she likes me back._ Severus thought to himself.

"Umm… it looks a bit like two people… umm… kissing?" Severus said nervously, almost questioningly.

"That's what I thought too!" Lily said rather excitedly. At her reply Severus had been unable to control the huge smile that graced his face. "Sev…? Have you ever… you know… kissed anyone?"

"Umm… no." Severus replied nervously, hoping against hope she meant what he thought she meant by this. "Have you?"

"No I haven't."

"Oh, okay." Severus was unsure; he had thought she wanted to kiss him.

"Well, I only asked because… umm… since we're best friends and, well, neither of us have ever done it before… we might… umm… try it together?" As Lily said this, she had released his hand and was playing with the hem of her skirt in order to avoid looking at Severus' reaction.

"That… umm, that sounds like a good idea."

Severus moved so he was closer to her and reached out and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. She smiled and leaned towards her best friend. Severus was overwhelmed that this was actually happening. _Lily Evans was about to kiss him!_ In his excitement he jerked his head awkwardly and ended up bumping foreheads with Lily as she leaned in to kiss him.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Severus had gone bright red in the face and was just about to leap up and run away when Lily grabbed his arm.

"Don't go! We were bound to make a mistake somehow. It doesn't matter. We can… umm, try again if you want?" Severus settled back down and Lily released her grip on his arm.

"Yeah, okay then." They moved towards each other again. _Alright, Severus, she gave you a second chance. Now don't screw it up!_ This time, their lips met in a chaste kiss. After a few brief moments of their lips toughing, they pulled apart with identical smiles on their faces.

Severus could not believe what just happened. All his dreams had come true. He had just kissed the love of his life! Brimming with new found confidence, he reached out and put his hand in Lily's hair and leaned forward to bring their lips together again. Severus felt Lily's hands go up to his shoulders where she held him tightly, as though she would never let go. Now with both hands in her hair, Severus brushed his tongue against Lily's lips and she met is tongue with hers.

Lily pulled away when the need for breath became too much. "Wow that was much better than I ever thought kissing would be!"

Severus smiled and kissed her again.

XXXXXX

Reviews anyone?


End file.
